paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield: A Paw's New Mission
This is a Sequel to Battlefield: Cartoon Wars. At the Lookout At the Look out the Pups played tag. while Ryder watches the Sky from afar glimpsing the war. His thinking broke when his Pup-pad vibrates. A venerated General Tracker contacted Ryder to ask a help on the Italian Front. After this Ryder called the Pups for A briefing. When Chase Reports that they're complete, Ryder briefs their new Assignment: Assist Tracker to win and gain advantage on the Italian Front. the pups are assigned by: * Chase, Zuma, Rubble: Advance the 35th Battalion to Anzio * Rocky, Ryder, Marshall: Retake the Monastery at Monte Cassino * Skye & Paw Patrol: Assist Tracker at Gothic Line after this the paw Patrol ready to assault the Italy with the Allied force At the Battlefield The Battle of Anzio When Chase, Zuma and Rubble Arrived at the base. greeted by Glaz and said that they will Capture the Axis base to Push back the enemies. Chase use the Spy Drone to get a recon of the base. They assaulted the Bunker and hold the ground and Zuma Entered the War with some forces using some ground forces by Boat. and then the three assaulted the Base and the Bridge and secure the point. The Allies Win the Position and Chase Reported Ryder that they completed their assault. Monte Cassino Ryder lead the Free French Forces to retake the Monastery of Monte Cassino. Rocky rides a Priest to launch Artillery while Ryder carried a No.4 and a spanner for support. They Assaulted the Line of Defenses until they reach the second line. where Rocky is stuck. so Rocky asked Reinforcements but he manage to get out from a burning tank and Push on foot. Zuma and Ryder Attack from back and Rocky and his Reinforcements finish the assault and the Germans surrendered. The Gothic Line Skye and Tracker arrived at the Gothic line. they will strike the Axis base by first Capturing the Command posts. Tracker scouts and Spotted the enemy tanks moving to their position. the allies commanded by skye to Hold their ground. When Chase, Ryder and Zuma found tracker. They assaulted the enemy base and secure the command posts and the Germans falled back. The Capture of Sicily A briefing When tracker returns to the group he informed the Paw patrol about the Italian base at Sicily. Ryder and the Allied Forces brief about their Invasion Code-named Husky. They will try to assault the Base without the axis noticed. The Paw patrol rolls out with the Air patroller. The Operation Begins now Chase and Rubble arrived there with some men of the 35th infantry company. They will try to assault the Forward base. they capture the outposts until they reach the Third line. They were Cornered by the German Forces. Chase Called Reinforcements but. the only Reinforcements were the Paw Patrol itself. They captured the Third command post and the Rest of the Paw Patrol entered via paradrop. they assaulted the Bridge base. the Germans Evacuate the get their strenght back. After the War Tracker thanked the Paw Patrol to assist him. The New Mission arises After their Current Mission. the paw pups Rested in their pup houses and Ryder Sleeps at his Quarters to rest...... The Next day Ryder and the Pups sees the Chest at the observatory, when they open they see a prototype weapon of the Germans the Wassefall. The were given a new mission by Glaz. They need to Destroy the Missile Once and For All. but first they need to secure the Front lines in the Order: *Eagle's Nest *Kbley Airfield *Hellendorn *Essen= Final Mission After this Ryder and the Paw Patrol Gears up and Heads for the Secret Weapons of WW2 Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander